


RWBY Mother's Day 2020

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother's Day, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: 4 short stories about the girls of Team RWBY and their moms. Takes place before the beginning of vol 1.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ilia Amitola, Blake Belladonna & Kali Belladonna, Kali Belladonna & Ilia Amitola, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Willow Schnee, Yang Xiao Long & Raven Branwen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Summer Rose

A small toddler ran though the house, waving a small piece of paper around. The toddler's dark red hair was tied up into cute little pony tails, her large silver eyes taking in the whole world. Chasing after the little girl was her mother, a young woman who looked like an elder version of the child in front of her. The two of them were laughing, enjoying their game of chase.

Finally, the mother, Summer, caught up to the child and scooped her up in her arms. The little girl laughed as Summer tickled her. Then the two of them calmed down and flopped onto the couch, giggles bursting from the little girl every few seconds. 

"Now can I see what you made me Ruby?" Summer asked the girl. Ruby, her daughter, handed her mom the piece of paper. Summer took it from the girl and looked at it.

It was a card, a mother's day card, handmade by Ruby. The art was especially good for a four year old. On the card was Ruby herself holding her mother's hand. Summer read the card's messy writing, "To my mommy, I want to be just like you one day! I love you! Happy mother's day!" 

"Sweetie, did you make this by yourself?" Summer asked, giving Ruby a kiss on the forehead and a hug. 

"Yang helped me with some of the spelling, but I came up with what to say!" The little girl said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well I'll be sure to thank Yang for helping you with this lovely card." Ruby smiled her toothy toddler smile. 

Suddenly, Ruby started jumping on the couch. "Can I have a cookie?" She asked. Summer laughed, cookies were Ruby's favorite food and she was always asking for one at random moments. 

"I don't have any cookies sweetie, I'm sorry." Ruby sat back down and pouted, but Summer was quick to come up with a solution.

"I tell you what. You go get your sister and the three of us will make cookies together. I'll even let you pour in the chocolate chips." Ruby jumped back up again, completely abandoning her pouty mood as she ran out of the room to get Yang. 

Summer headed into the kitchen to get things set up so that the three of them could bake. She tied up her shoulder length hair and started humming as she got out all the ingredients. As she set the flour on the counter, she heard the sound of two small people running through the house towards the kitchen. Ruby ran into the kitchen followed by her older sister, a blonde with bright violet eyes. 

The blonde, a seven year old named Yang, was technically not Summer's daughter. Her mother was Summer's husband, Taiyang's, first wife, Raven Branwen. But Raven had left Yang and Tai and now Summer was a part of the family. Even though she was not technically related to Yang, Summer saw her as her own daughter and loved her very much. Yang seemed to like Summer a lot, and they got along splendidly. 

"You ready to make the best cookies ever?" Summer asked the two young girls.

"Yeah!" the sisters shouted in unison. Summer took a moment to tie Yang's long hair up in a ponytail and then the three of them began to make cookies.

Ruby helped Summer pour the ingredients into the bowl, sneaking handfuls of chocolate chips whenever her mother was not looking. Yang was mixing the ingredients together, and Summer had to remind her to slow down a few times so that she didn't over mix the batter. 

Finally, the cookies went into the oven. Ruby and Yang insisted on sitting in front of it and watch the cookies bake. Yang got bored within the first five minutes of waiting and went outside to play. Summer sat next to Ruby, who was yawning while continuing to stare at the treats in the oven.

"Tired sweetie? It's been a long day and you've done a bunch of work." Summer scooped up the little girl and sat Ruby in her lap, letting her daughter sit there and watch the cookies. Within two minutes of her sitting there, the young cookie lover had passed out. 

From her seat on the floor, Summer heard the front door open and knew that her husband was home. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see his wife and child sitting on the floor.

"Hi honey. Ruby, Yang and I are baking cookies," Summer explained. Taiyang nodded, understanding what had happened. He sat down next to her. 

"Enjoying Mother's Day?" He asked.

"More than anything. I love our daughters." Tai wrapped his arm around his wife, only for them to be broken apart by the beeping of the oven timer indicating the cookies were done. Ruby woke up instantly, jumping up and down, ready for her treat. Yang came running into the room, begging to be allowed to pull the cookies out of the oven. 

Tai laughed from the sidelines as Summer helped Yang pull the cookies out of the oven. The protective mitten Yang wore could fit both of her hands inside it, but the young girl was careful and set them down on the stove top to cool. 

Ruby tried to grab one immediately, but Summer stopped her by scooping her up in her arms and carrying her out of the room.

"But mommy, we made the cookies so that I can eat them," Ruby pouted, giving her most convincing puppy dog eyes. It took all of Summer's strength to say no and remind Ruby that the cookies need to cool down first. 

Finally, the cookies were ready to eat. Tai got out the milk and the four of them sat at the kitchen table, eating and hanging out as a family.

Once the cookies were all eaten, which didn't take long, Ruby and Yang ran over to Summer and wrapped themselves around her torso, hugging her with all their might. 

"Thank you mommy for making cookies with me!" Ruby said.

"Thanks mom for today," Yang said. 

Summer smiled, a single tear of joy ran down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. She was so grateful to have these two lovely girls as her daughters. She made a mental note to never leave them, she couldn't wait to see the type of women they would grow up to be. 

Together, they sat around, playing video games and enjoying each other's company as a family. Summer thought it was the best mother's day a mom could ever ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm turtle! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Summer Rose, we don't know much about her, so I went off what we do know. I kinda imagine this as her last Mother's Day before she never came back, so I wanted it to be sweet and domestic.  
> I know technically this is a day late, since yesterday was Mother's day, but hey, right now time is irrelevant. I hope you all are staying safe, and if you have a mother you are close to/are a mom, you had a great mother's day.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!  
> Bye,  
> Turtle!


	2. Willow Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss makes Willow a mother's day gift

The Schnee house was not known for it's healthy family dynamic. If anything, it was the opposite. Everyone knew that Jacques had just married Willow for her name and family business. Why they had children, nobody knew. But many people felt bad for those children, the three young ones who were forced to live in that unhealthy home. 

Weiss Schnee, the middle child of the three Schnee children, was a favorite among Jacques' friends. She was pretty, talented, and tasteful. But she was still a child, and her childhood was bland and lacked the excitement most children her age had. Her father spent thousands of dollars to give her the best education and tutors, hoping that she could enter society as a golden child of sorts. Willow Schnee, Weiss's mother, hated what her husband was doing to their daughter, but she watched from afar, not wanting to interfere in her husband's self-proclaimed duty. 

Mother's Day was fast approaching, a holiday that was not celebrated in the Schnee household. But young Weiss had plans to do something special this year. Without her father knowing, Weiss had learned how to make beaded jewelry by herself. Even though her family was rich and could buy expensive diamond necklaces and pearl earrings, young Weiss found a new type of beauty in handmade jewelry. Maybe it was the fact that it was something that she could control in a world where her father controlled everything; or maybe it was because it allowed her to tap into her unused creative side, but whatever the reason, Weiss Schnee became obsessed with making jewelry. 

She had already made her older sister, Winter, a pair of earrings, which Winter wore with pride whenever she could get away with it. Now, Weiss was working on a necklace for her mother. This was to be her first ever Mother's Day gift, something to show her mom how much she loved her. 

The special day arrived, Mother's Day. Weiss finished her lessons early and headed to her mother's quarters to deliver the gift. She could see the door to her mother's room when she ran straight into her father, quite literally. 

"Watch where you're going child," Jacques said condescendingly.

"I'm sorry Father. I will be more careful." Weiss curtsied respectfully, as she had been taught by her tutors. 

Jacques stopped when he noticed the shiny beads peeking out from Weiss's clenched hands. 

"Where are you going and what do you have?" He asked. Weiss hide her hands behind her back.

"I was just going to visit Mother." She said, technically not lying. 

"Show me what you have behind your back," her father commanded. Weiss slowly pulled her hands out from behind her and showed him the beautiful necklace she had spent so much time and care on. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Were you planning to give this to her?" He asked in disgust. "If you wanted to give her jewelry, I could have easily gotten you the most fashionable necklace in all of Atlas, instead of you embarrassing yourself with this cheap thing." We walked over to the nearest trashcan and threw it in there. 

"Go to your room child. You should be preparing for your singing lessons, not wasting your time on your mother." He walked away, leaving Weiss standing in the middle of the hallway.

At that moment, Willow opened her bedroom door and was greeted by a crying Weiss. 

"Darling, is something the matter?" Willow asked. She had been secretly listening to the interaction between her husband and her daughter, but she was not about to give that away. 

Weiss took one look at her mother and turned to run to her bedroom, wiping away tears as she went. Willow walked into the hallway and went to the trashcan, reaching in to grab the necklace her daughter had made for her. She held her breath as she admired it, with the shimmering glass beads and the sparkly pendant hanging from the chain. Some of the glass beads had cracked from the impact of being thrown roughly into the trashcan. 

She loved the necklace with all her heart. She could tell just how much love and effort her seven year old daughter had put in it. She walked down the hallway, not back to her bedroom, but to Weiss's room. She knocked gently on the door and let herself in. 

She saw her daughter sitting at the piano, practicing a song. Willow went and sat next to Weiss on the piano bench, holding out the necklace.

"It's beautiful." 

Weiss looked up at her mother, her eyes wide with surprise. Suddenly, she wrapped her mother in a hug, causing Willow to startle. She had never been shown so much affection and love and it made her heart melt.

Weiss pulled away almost as quickly as she had entered for the hug. She fixed her posture, making herself look more professional and older, as she had been instructed to do by her tutors. 

"Weiss, darling, would you fix it for me? It seems that your father may have ruined some of the glass beads, and I'd like it to look perfect for when I wear it to your next concert." Weiss took the necklace and went to her desk to pull out a kit hidden in one of the drawers. She took a moment to mess with the necklace before bringing it back to her mother. 

Willow took it from her daughter and placed it around her neck. Weiss's eyes widened when she saw her mother wearing her creation. 

"Thank you Weiss. This means the world to me." Willow gave her daughter a quick and awkward hug before leaving the room. As she walked down the hallways, she wore the necklace with pride. Let her husband think what he wants, this was the greatest mother's day gift Willow could think of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, it's Turtle!  
> Willow Schnee is another RWBY mom we know so little about, since she was only just introduced and probably won't appear again. There was so little to go off of, but once again, I went with what I had and created this scenario I thought fit the character. I feel like Willow loves her children, but she doesn't show it a lot. She wasn't a big part of their childhood, at least, that's what I think.  
> This short story is actually the one that lead to me creating this mini series. I just had this thought and it became a story and then one story became four. Anyways, I hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Bye!  
> Turtle :)


	3. Kali Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali and Blake are joined by Ilia as the have a small adventure nobody planned for on Menagerie.

Kali's husband, Ghira Belladonna was working today and just Blake and Kali were at their home on Menagerie together. Today was Mother's Day, and eight year old Blake had already done so much for her mom. 

Blake had woken up early to pick flowers and attempt to make breakfast for her mother. The breakfast wasn't perfect, but when Kali ate it, she felt like she had tasted nothing better. They ate together, laughing and joking around. Kali had not seen Blake so happy in a long time. Her daughter had recently thrown herself into protesting with the White Fang. While Kali was happy that her daughter was passionate about something so important, she felt like she was losing Blake. Blake would be gone most days doing whatever the White Fang would let her do. Luckily, Ghira, Blake's father, was the current leader of the White Fang, so Kali felt like Blake was a little bit safer. 

"I know what we should do today Blake!" Kali said as they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "We should go swimming! The sun is out, it water is warm, and the beaches are beautiful this time of year!" 

Blake looked at her mother in excitement. They had not done something together in a while, and swimming would be the perfect thing to bring them back together. Neither one of them were amazing swimmers, since they were cat faunuses, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

The two of them walked over the the beach, hand in hand. The sun shone brightly, warming up the ground. They walked by many other mother-child pairs who had the same idea as they did. When they got to the beach, they placed down their towel and ran into the water together, splashing and laughing. 

Around noon, Kali went back to the towel they had laid out to pull out the small lunch she had packed earlier. After they had eaten their tuna sandwhiches, Blake's friend, Ilia, ran up to them.

"Hi Mrs. Belladonna!" Ilia said. Kali waved at the young chameleon faunus. Ilia's parents had recently died in an accident, and Ilia had grown closer to Blake, clinging onto her as if she were the only family she had left, which in a way, she was. 

"Can Blake and I run down the beach and go on the trail?" Ilia asked. She pointed to the trail entrance. Kali had been on that trail a million times, and she knew that it was safe and well cared for. 

"Sure, you two go on and have fun. Be back at the house before dinner time. And Ilia, if you want, you can stay for dinner." 

Ilia and Blake thanked Kali and ran off hand in hand, laughing and smiling like two great friends.

After Kali tanned a little bit, she packed up and walked back home to begin making dinner. She waited for her daughter to return with Ilia, but they didn't show up at dinner time. Kali went and sat on the front steps to wait for them, but they still didn't appear. Finally, as the sun began to make it's trek down the sky, Kali realized that they weren't coming. She stood up and began to head to the trail head to try and look for the two young girls. 

She was walking along the trail, calling out the girls' names, when she noticed a side path that wasn't part of the original trail. If she knew anything about the two girls, it's that they would have seen the newer path and decide to go explore it. 

Kali picked up her skirt so that she could walk along the rocky path easier, then headed down.

As Kali got down to what she assumed was the end of the trail, she heard what sounded like a creek. She prayed silently that the girls were smart enough to not go down to it, but as she got nearer, so saw small footprints in the wet dirt. She sighed and followed the footprints towards the creek.

It didn't take long for her to see the water, and then to spot the two girls on the other side of the creek. 

"Blake Belladonna!" Kali called. "What are you doing? You were supposed to come home for dinner!" Blake looked up at her mother.

"Ilia's stuck on this side!" Blake yelled back.

Kali knew she would have to get the story on how that happened later, but for now, she should focus on getting the girls back home. The creek was moving quite swiftly for such a small body of water. Kali saw a tree trunk that had fallen over the creek, but it looked like it had been recently snapped in half. 

Kali wadded across the creek, letting her skirt soak with the freezing water. She picked up the young chameleon faunus. She carried her across the creek and set her down on the other side before going to get Blake.

They headed home, a girl on each of Kali's side, holding onto her hands. She took them back home and feed them, making sure the food was warm.

"So, what happened back there?" Kali asked once the two children had eaten.

"Well," Blake started. "We saw the new path and we wanted to explore. And then we saw the creek and wanted to go on the other side to explore some more. But when we crossed the tree trunk, i jumped on it and it cracked in half. I wanted to just walk through the creek, but it was going to fast for Iila."

"I was scared that it would wash me away." Ilia muttered into her bowl. Kali smiled, understanding. Ilia was a small child, and that water was powerful.

"Well, you two aren't in trouble. Just don't go running off the path again. Understand?" The two girls nodded.

"Now Ilia, would you like to stay the night?" Ilia's eyes widened as she said yes. "Okay then, you go find a place to set up a bad in Blake's room, I would like to talk to my daughter for a moment." 

Ilia left and Kali motioned for Blake to come and sit in her lap. "You know, we could have Ilia move in with us. I'd have to talk to your father, but I'm sure he'll agree. You two are already like sisters, she can be part of the family, if she wants to." 

Blake's eyes shone with excitement. "She'd love that!" 

Kali watched her daughter run into the other room to go hang out with her friend. Kali smiled. Today wasn't the Mother's Day she had originally planned for, but it was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, it's Turtle!  
> Kali is such an amazing and loving mom! I love her so much, and I wanted to write a story that really made her shine.  
> At first, I struggled with coming up with a story for her. But then a friend reminded me that they live on an island with some exotic landscapes, and suggested that I do something with that.  
> I also love the idea that the Belladonnnas took in Ilia after her parents died, at least for a little bit. Especially since Blake and Ilia were super close.  
> Anyways, thanks you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Much thanks,  
> Turtle! :)


	4. Raven Branwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's only Mother's Day is incredibly bitter  
> (idk how to write a summery for this chapter tbh)

Mother's Day was not a holiday the Branwen tribe of bandits celebrated. It was deemed unnecessary, and Raven Branwen could not agree more. 

In the short time that she was married to Taiyang, Raven had dreaded Mother's Day. Tai had always wanted to visit his parents, stopping to get his mother cards and flowers. Raven never understood the point of the holiday. Maybe it was because she never had actual parents who cared, but she hated everything about the holiday.

Then, Raven became pregnant with Taiyang's child. He was thrilled and couldn't wait for the kid to be born. Raven hated every minute of it. The morning sickness, the inability to do certain physical activities, the stifling attention everyone gave her. 

Finally, the child was born, a young healthy girl. She looked so much like her father, with blonde hair and a natural tan. The baby's bright violet eyes looked at the entire world, ready to understand everything about it. Taiyang insisted on calling her Yang, which made Raven roll her eyes in disgust. 

It didn't take a long time for Raven to grow tired of being a parent. She was raised to be a tribe leader, not a diaper-changing mother. She packed the little stuff she had and left Yang with Tai, heading back to the bandit tribe. 

As the leader of the bandit tribe, Raven flourished. She almost completely forgot about the family she left behind, as she threw herself into her work. 

One day, about twelve years after she left Tai and her daughter, the bandit tribe picked up a young girl. The girl was the same age as Raven's abandoned daughter. There was something about her that made Raven want to train her to be the next tribe leader, just as Raven had been trained.

Raven took the girl under her wing, raising her up and training her to be a strong and powerful woman. The girl, whose name was Vernal, seemed to flourish in her role the way Raven did. 

Then, about a year after Vernal had joined the tribe, Raven received a visit from the young girl.

"What is it Vernal?" Raven asked.

Vernal, who was usually a very serious child, held out a handful of flowers. "Today is Mother's Day, and you're the closest thing I have to a mom. I thought I might thank you for everything you've been doing to train me." 

Raven looked at the flowers, surprised and slightly disgusted at this show of affection.

"Vernal, I am not your mother. I am you teacher and your leader. This tribe has never and will never celebrate Mother's Day. It does not benefit the entire community and that is the priority. I hope you understand and learn from this." Raven said as stone-faced as humanly possible. 

Vernal let her hand holding the flowers fall to her side and nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, this will not happen again." Vernal quickly left the tent and left Raven alone.

Raven sat at her table, thinking about Mother's Day. She remembered all the times she was forced to act like she was enjoying herself while at Taiyang's parents' house. Then she remembered her own child, and how she was technically a mother. 

Raven pulled out Omen, her katana. She used her semblance to open up a portal and walked though it. Suddenly, she was standing outside of her old home, the place where Taiyang was raising her child. She stood outside, wondering why she was here and what she should do.

Finally, she decided to just look inside for a second. She peered in the window and saw Tai immediately, sitting on the couch with two young girls. Raven recognized the older one as her daughter, Yang, and it didn't take long to realize that the other girl was Summer Rose's daughter. Raven had heard from her brother that Taiyang had remarried to Summer, and she couldn't help but be a little bitter. 

But she couldn't bring herself to knock and see her daughter, no matter how much part of her wanted to explain herself to Yang. She told herself that she didn't owe an explanation to anyone, she can do what she wants. 

Raven opened her portal back up and went back to the bandit camp, regretting the decision to visit her daughter. She was full of mixed emotions, and she wanted for forget it all. 

As she walked back to her tent, she passed Vernal. 

"Vernal," she whispered. "If you still have them, I can put those flowers in my tent. But this is a one time thing. Never let it happen again." Vernal looked up in shock, but nodded and ran off to get the flowers.

Raven silently cursed herself for letting her emotions control her, but she also couldn't help but wish she could celebrate Mother's Day. Seeing her old family happy made her realize how much she was missing.

When Vernal entered the tent, Raven silently took the flowers and and put them in the vase. As she was arranging them, she noticed that they were brightly colored. About half of them were yellow and the other half were a violet color. Just like Yang's hair and eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, Turtle here!  
> This was the hardest chapter to write, since Raven has never been much of a mother figure to anyone.   
> It's also probably my shortest chapter, but I'm happy without it turned out anyways.  
> Writing these took me a bit longer than I planned, but I'm glad that I was able to finish them!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Turtle :)


End file.
